


Things People Say Instead Of Apologizing

by bug_from_space



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Apologies, M/M, eventually, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_from_space/pseuds/bug_from_space
Summary: Five times Gellert doesn't apologize, and when he finally does.





	Things People Say Instead Of Apologizing

_1\. “Are you alright? That didn’t have quite the desired effect.”_

Of course it wasn’t. It had been a mistake. Easy enough to make. The emphasis on the wrong part of the word was all it took for Albus to turn green, instead of being able to see what was going on at the other end of town. People make mistakes. “Yeah, I know, Gel, we’ll just have to try again.” At least it wasn’t harmful, just kind of amusing.

_2\. “It wasn’t my fault.”_

Gellert was right. It wasn’t his fault. Aberforth had been the one to cause the confrontation. Gellert couldn’t be blamed for that, anymore than Albus could be. Aberforth had to learn to control his temper and realize that Gellert was his friend, and he couldn’t be avoided. “I know it wasn’t. Why don’t we go to my room and finish reading through the books?”

_3\. “See, it’s fixed..”_

And he had. The book that had gotten soaked with tea was as good as new. It had been an accident. Anyone could just have easily hit the glass, but the book and the glass were both repaired, no need to stay annoyed at Gellert. It could just as easily been him. “Don’t worry about it, it’s fixed, no harm done.”

_4\. “She was only the first of many sacrifices to ‘The Greater Good’. We can still work together.”_

He wanted to say yes. They had made plans, they had ideas. But Ariana was dead, and he couldn’t forgive Gellert, not this time. He had called her a sacrifice, his sister. And it had been his fault that she had died. Had he watched over her like he was supposed to then maybe she wouldn’t be dead. They didn’t even know who’s spell had been the one to kill her. Albus watched as Gellert fled. There was no way he wouldn’t see him again, but he couldn’t join him. “Just go, Gellert, leave me.”

_5\. “You know who I am, Albus. Don’t act so surprised, not when you helped. I have nothing to apologize for.”_

He had always known that he would see Gellert again. Not necessarily under these circumstances, but it wasn’t the most shocking place. The worst part was the fact that he was right. He had helped create these plans. He could still recall the calm moments in the heat of summer. And he did know who Gellert was. He knew what sort of ambition the man carried, and he knew this had always been the plan, even before he met Albus.   
“I know, I know. I wish I didn’t.”

_\+ 1._

_‘Dear Albus,_  
I know you probably have no wish to talk to me, but please understand I am sorry for the death of your sister. And for what it matters, I never planned for it to happen. It was supposed to be us. The goal had been to fix the world, not to end up here.  
Respectfully yours,  
Gellert Grindelwald’ 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off this (https://www.pinterest.com/pin/712413234775201488/) writing prompt. I hope you guys liked it, and feel free to comment!


End file.
